Destiny's Child
by FantasyReader27
Summary: What will happen when Magic herself blesses Harry Potter and guides him to his Destiny? *Drum Rolls* Here's presenting 'Destiny's Child! Ignored Harry Potter for his brother Liam Potter! Good James and Lily but Neglecting. Super! Powerful! Awesome! Elemental! Harry. Dumbledore/Weasleys (mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly)/Hermione bashing (quite a lot in later chapters if I may add)
1. The Night Everything Changed

**Summary :** **What will happen when Magic herself blesses Harry Potter and guides him to his Destiny? *Drum Rolls* Here's presenting 'Destiny's Child'! Ignored Harry Potter for his brother Liam Potter! Good James and Lily but Neglecting. Super! Powerful! Awesome! Elemental! Harry.**

 **Dumbledore/Weasleys (mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly)/Hermione bashing (quite a lot in later chapters if I may add)**

 **Disclaimer:** **All the Characters given below except for Liam belongs to J. . I own nothing though like every other HP fan I wish I did!**

 **Ch: 1 The Night Everything Changed**

 **Chapter 1 : Destiny's Child**

The Godric's Hollow.

1\. The place where THE great Godric Gryffindor grew up to become one day a founder of Hogwarts.

2\. The Place where the great leader of light, Albus Dumbledore grew up along with his siblings, Arianna and Aberforth.

3\. The place which houses the ancient Potter manor existing and belonging to the house of Potter even before the ages of Hogwarts.

Who would've thought that this auspicious place could home the beginning of mistakes that would eventually lead to the destruction of light, taming of dark and the manifestation of Grey!

It was Halloween, 30Th October. The head of Potter House, James Potter, member of the Auror Corps was currently sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans.

The aforementioned lady was putting her twin sons, Liam and Harry to sleep. As she rocked Liam back and forth expecting him to sleep, she couldn't help but stare at her eldest son, Harry.

He was one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen, even more than Liam if she dare say.

He had jet-black, shiny hair which was messy just like his father though in a handsome sort of way.

His skin was milky, pale not the kind you would see in vampires, but they had an amazing kind of glow to them.

His eyes though were the most beautiful part of his face. His eyes were shape of almonds and were emerald green _('The Avada Kedavra green' she thought though she would never admit it)_ , just like Lily's.

Only mere hours after his birth she had noticed that Harry's eyes changed colors according to his mood. They could turn from dark profound green to light grass green in mere seconds.

His eyes made you feel as if you were being inspected and they were looking deep down in your soul.

The strange thing was that Harry rarely cried, while Liam cried often like any normal child.

She then turned to her younger son, Liam.

He had a mass of shocking red hair which was _(fortunately')_ tamed and manageable _('Thank Merlin! Lily thought)._

He had his father's Hazel, fish shaped eyes that always sparkled with mischief.

His skin was tan and soft.

One look and she knew that Liam would be just like his father,-a prankster while Harry would be like her, studious and intelligent.

Another thing Lily knew for sure was that both her sons were going to be heart breakers when they grew up and that whatever happened she would always love them the same and equally.

 _'Pity she wouldn't really complete that promise of hers.' The lady in sparkling navy blue gown thought. The lady had jet-black, smooth, shiny straight hair that curled and formed ringlets at the end near her waist. She had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes, the color that you would see on exceptionally clear day, though not many people knew that they could turn stormy blue once angered. But that may have happened because she rarely got angry. She had the most patience anyone could have. But once she got angry she was force to be reckoned. Her whole hourglass figure was currently glowing with unrestrained magic and anyone standing near her could feel their hair standing up their neck, her whole body was alight with magic._

(Well...um...Well...Strayed away from the topic. Well, Back to Britain, Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, Nursery and final stop Lily and Liam and Harry. Here we go)

"Lily? Are you coming?" She heard her husband call from below.

She put Liam in the crib, closed the doors of the nursery and then went down to the kitchen where her husband was waiting for her.

Just as she sat down a loud ringing noise started.

The wards of the Potter Manor had fallen.

Lily's green eyes met James panic filled hazel ones.

"Lily go, go up take care of the children. Take them through the emergency portkey. I'll hold him for as long as I can." James shouted as he got up his wand.

Lily nodded and she scrambled up the stairs to the nursery. With a last fleeting look at her husband she closed the doors of the room and ran to the cribs.

Liam was crying at the top of his voice while Harry was just drinking in the scene.

"Hush baby! Shhh Liam. Everything will be fine my dear." She said.

"Licornum Horribilis Extremus" Voldemort said as he saw James Potter come towards him. He laughed maniacally as he saw Lord Potter fall to the ground spasming and shouting.

He then walked towards the nursery.

 _"Alohomora"_

A simple flick of his wrist and the nursery door swung open to reveal a red headed woman consoling her crying children?...child? The other one, the black haired one was just looking at her curiously.

The woman turned and spread her hands in front of them as if the action would protect them. She should know better.

 _"Licornum Horribilis Extremus"_ He said. She too fell down like her husband like a puppet.

He then turned his wand on the children thinking which one to kill first. He read their magical auras and was shocked to say the least. The black haired child, Harry? Was practically reeking of magic and his core almost blinded Voldemort. While the red haired one, Liam? Though above average was nothing compared to his brother.

Harry Potter was shining like a supernova. He turned his Yew and Phoenix feathered wand towards the black haired baby and said the cursed words.

 _"Avada Kedavra"_ he whispered softly already smirking at his such easy win.

To his much fascination and shock, a bright blue light covered the child. It soon became too hard for Voldemort to breathe, the air felt heavy with magic that Voldemort didn't even wield let alone use.

The green light that had just come from his wand and had vanished into the sea of blue magic suddenly shot out and lashed towards Voldemort. He didn't even have any time to duck or dodge the curse, it's rebounding in itself was astonishing. Before he could even move a muscle or give a twitch a cold rush of wind came against his face and soon Voldemort was feeling as he was under a thousand Cruciatuses.

He screamed and spasmed until he felt no more. His last thought, 'I will have my revenge, Heir Potter.' as he slipped into the realm of Morpheus. For the first time in weeks, Harry cried.

The nursery burst cracked due to the magical backlash and striked Liam's forehead when it formed a jagged sort of scar in the shape of V, the blood flowing freely.

Soon Sirius and James burst into the room. James cried on seeing his wife on the floor.

"Ennervate" He all but shouted and hugged her as she sat up and cried on his shoulders.

"Liam and Harry, James? Have you checked on them?" she asked as tears freely rolled down her cheeks.

Sirius walked over them to give the couple some time to mourn when he heard. And then in a second his mind registered with the noise and he almost wept in joy and relief.

"Hey, Prongs Liam and Harry, they are alive." Sirius cried in shock.

Lily and James got up hurriedly and consoled the babies till they were asleep. _"Episkey"_ James said when he saw that Liam had blood on his face.

Albus Dumbledore soon rushed through. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the family alive and noticed the children sleeping peacefully in their parent's arms.

'And now the final step towards my half victory. Let's determine who will be my pawn? Let's see! Let the child defeat Tom and then I'll make sure that he dies, so the world only knows me!' He thought. Although he had a quite grave expression on his face internally he was laughing maniacally.

The kind of laughter that would make Lord Voldemort's cackles looks sane. And because he couldn't quite do it now or he would be transported to the St. Mungo's if he did he resorted to suppress it within him long enough to reach his office at Hogwarts to let loose.

He came over to read their core as he had to determine the Boy-Who-Lived.

He saw that while Liam had above average core and magical prowess. Harry's was just above a level of squib. 'What happened?' He thought.

He also noticed that Liam had a jagged scar while Harry had none.

He lifted up Liam in his arms just as the Order of 'Overstuffed Turkeys' entered the room.

"Hail the Boy-Who-Lived. Hail the savior of the wizarding world. All hail the Chosen one." He proclaimed.

Everybody stared in astonishment at the red headed boy and cheered for him.

Everyone failed to notice the faint lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead under his black bangs.

Nobody noticed the dark magic swirling around his scar.

Dumbledore didn't even consider the possibility of magical exhaustion.

Nobody noticed Little Harry crying for his mom's warmth as she put his down to hug her soon-to-be-only-son, Liam.

Nobody noticed that within a minute of Dumbledore checking him, he came back to his original magical power, his core stabilized.

Nobody noticed all this. Nobody.

Except for that Lady in sparkling navy blue gown.

"Soon, my hero, soon. I'm sorry that you'll have to suffer so much in the your path to success but I'm sure you'll succeed. I'm sure all this rough treatment will make you all the more determined to your cause. I'm sure someday, people will know as who you are, my son! I'll help you, I swear! You have much to do, my dear. But for the time being, sleep. Sleep!" She whispered softly.

So softly that everyone just felt a draught due to the magic contained in her voice. Everyone except Harry.

He heard her.

He understood her.

He knew what she was talking about.

She was _the_ good Lady.

And the last thing that went through Little Harry's for now little brain was whether his mother would pick him up and sing him lullaby.

Nobody saw or noticed all this as they were busy treating Liam like a god to take a notice of the other twin who was the real Boy-Who-Lived.

And on that day the Wizarding World due to one Albus Dumbledore made its greatest mistake in history.

They rejoiced and partied as the real Boy-Who-Lived lay forgotten all by himself.

This was a sign of the things to come. Things that wouldn't change for the next 10 years.

And so begins the tale of Destiny's child, Harry James Potter.

 **Hey Guys! It's me FantasyReader27.**

 **This is my 2nd Fanfic and I'm currently overly obsessed and in love with .**

 **Please, Please, Please REVIEW! and tell if you like it and should I continue it?**

 **Little baby Harry is looking up to you with his sparkling adorable green eyes, messed up jet-black shiny hair and with a pout on those tiny lips urging you to...Review, of course. Come on do it. Me and Little Harry know you want to do it.**


	2. Birthday Feelings

**Summary :** **What will happen when Magic herself blesses Harry Potter and guides him to his Destiny? *Drum Rolls* Here's presenting 'Destiny's Child'! Ignored Harry Potter for his brother Liam Potter! Good James and Lily but Neglecting. Super! Powerful! Awesome! Elemental! Harry.**

 **Dumbledore/Weasleys (mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly)/Hermione bashing (quite a lot in later chapters if I may add)**

 **Disclaimer:** **All the Characters given below except for Liam belongs to J. . I own nothing though like every other HP fan I wish I did!**

A Gracious, respectful and hearty thanks to all my loyal followers and those who have taken the time to post those lovely reviews.

I'll try to make my story as _un_ -cliché as possible while at the same time making it realistic and not _too_ …you know…rich, super and etc etc

 **Chapter 2 : Birthday Feelings**

Godric's Hollow, 31 July ;

It was evening 3pm on 31 July. Godric's Hollow was just bursting with the amount of people it currently held. Loud noises of laughter could be heard from far away and the neighbors would sure have come and reprimanded them for making such noises if it weren't for the fact that the house was charmed as to prevent any noise from going out.

The Living room of the Potter's was full with people from all over the Britain. Well, not all, only those who were

special friends of the Potter's and the other important people. _Famous ones especially._

"Ah, Liam m'boy, Happy Birthday to you." Greeted Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic.

And now you must be wondering why, _THE_ Minister of Magic at the birthday of a seven year old? The Potters four year ago had become famous thanks to their son, Liam who defeated the greatest Dark Lord of all time Voldemort when he only one.

Lord James Charlus Potter, the Patriarch of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head Auror was sharing a private joke in the corner of the room with his childhood friends and almost brothers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

The Matriarch of Potter household, Lady Lily Rose Potter was discussing about her son's (Liam's) magical progress with his godmother Alice Longbottom.

"Padfoot, Moony, are you sure Lily's hadn't had too much drink and stress, I mean look at her, without any reason." Said James while watching his wife and Lady Longbottom clutching each other's shoulder for support and giggling uncontrollably.

Padfoot shrugged. "Don't ask me. How women work I wonder myself."

The boy for whom the birthday was meant to be for, Liam Jonathan Potter was in the Quidditch field with his best friends Seamus Finnigan and Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, admiring the latest Nimbus 1900.

"Yeah, I mean look at it, isn't it a beauty." Said boys pretended to swoon at Liam's words like those idiotic fan-girls did, caught each other's eyes and then rolled on the ground trying to control their laughter.

A young girl, the same age as Liam Potter looked around to see if anyone was following her and then rushed towards the stairs.

The girl was by _no means_ ugly, if you thought she was, you might as well be blind. In fact if you sat back and compared, she was _the_ perfect girl. Smooth, shiny, straight, golden hair fell in curls at her shoulders and reached till her forearm. She had profound ocean blue eyes covered by heavy eyelashes. She had high, defined cheekbones and perfect brows. Her lips were full, pink and soft. Her petite, curvy figure was covered by a small frock that reached just about her knees.

She ran until she reached the last bedroom and knocked hurriedly.

A pale, slim arm adorned by a gold bracelet shot out, grabbed her and pulled her in as she shrieked.

 _"Muffliato"_ a voice filled with mirth and mischief said. She whirled around and saw the trademark smirking face of her childhood friend.

"Did you just shriek, Daph?" He asked.

" _Harry!_ I wasn't shrieking, I…I just got startled for a second." She said in as much dignified manner she could retain after…indeed…'shrieking'.

He raised a dark eyebrow in a disbelieving manner and just walked past her to his desk where a book lay open.

She put a crimson wrapped box in front of him just as he turned the page.

"Your gift, go on open it." She said excitedly. "Tori packed it."

He chuckled and opened the gift. A small, gentle smile made its way in his face when he saw the object lying in front of him.

Harry Potter was by no means a Quidditch fanatic though he was almost a professional at the game, but he loved the golden snitch laying in front of him, unblemished and untainted by any human hand.

His hand shot forward and caught the struggling snitch in his hands, bare hands. The snitch glowed golden for a moment and then writing appeared on it.

 _This Golden Snitch is a Property of Harry James Potter._

It said. He got up and hugged Daphne. She hugged him just as fiercely.

There was no need for him to say Thank You. She knew that he treasured that gift very much. After all it was one of the three gifts he received every year.

A moment later they separated and Daphne smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. He could see uncertainty in her eyes. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her, she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheeks. Red spots appeared on her cheeks as she realized what she had done.

She backed away and ran through the doors all the ways down the stairs to her waiting parents.

"Did you give him the gift, Daph?" Lady Serena Greengrass asked. She was quite amused when she saw Daphne running towards them like hell had broken loose. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that her precious daughter was blushing.

"Yes mom, he loved it." She replied while trying to catch her breath.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Astoria giggled.

Daphne's eyes widened comically and her breath hitched.

Serena smirked.

Lord Cygnus Greengrass, who had just arrived near his family, jerked his head and stared at Daphne.

Astoria Greengrass, though ten only was by no means stupid, in fact she was much more perspective than any other girl of her age. "Well?" she questioned impatiently.

"So what if I did?" She asked defensively. "On the cheeks." She added blushing, when she saw Tori opening her mouth to ask an obvious question.

"Did he like it?" Cygnus asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course dad, he did." She said matter-of-factly.

"I wish we could meet him." Said Serena. Lord Greengrass nodded solemnly. "Oh, how I would love to adopt that child. He's so respectful and cute." She added. Cygnus just placed his hand on Serena's and squeezed this comfortingly.

Daphne and Astoria smiled wistfully. What wouldn't they give to have Harry with them at home?

The family exited the Potter manor an hour later after congratulating Liam, Lily, James and faring them goodbye.

Harry was back at his desk reading the book given by his Mentor – _Element knowledge about Elementals, by Musa Guilda._

 _Elementals are very rarely found in the wizarding world. During the time recorded since the rule of muggle king of Britain, King Arthur there were only 9 elementals in the course of time. Of course there were some, very few who were unfounded maybe around 1-2 but that's about the number of people who are elementals. The list of people who were Elementals are :_

 _1._ _Merlin Ambrosius or Myrrdin Emyrs_

 _2._ _Morgan LeFay_

 _3._ _Godric Gryffindor_

 _4._ _Salazar Slytherin_

 _5._ _Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _6._ _Helga Hufflepuff_

 _7._ _Lisa Harpens_

 _8._ _Josephine Taerty_

 _9._ _Nicholas Flamel_

 _That's why Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is so strong, has such strong wards and contains such ancient magic. Many people don't know this but Hogwarts isn't a mundane school, due to magic being performed in it and the ancient magic bestowed upon by the Founders, Hogwarts is actually a sentient being. Though she hasn't talked as such with any person, contemplations are that only people worthy her time are given the privilege to talk to her._

 _Many say that Hogwarts asks them to give magical oaths to not reveal this information to the outside world or anyone else. Currently it is nothing but speculation…_

At that moment the door banged open and Harry jumped, spun and pinned the person to the door.

"Oh hell, aren't you a little too paranoid Harry darling?" The most sarcastic voice Harry had ever heard could belong to only one person, his best friend, Neville Longbottom. He released him and smiled sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" He said and threw him a box which Harry caught deftly, thanks to his seeker reflexes.

He opened it and stared at the robe Nev had brought.

"You're late." He said absentmindedly. Neville stared at him. He had just given him, his birthday gift and he was stating that he was late?

Harry took out the robe and turned it over again and again. It was deep blue in color, with silver trimmings at the edges. The perfect Ravenclaw robe, but this wasn't a Hogwarts robe, it was custom made. He felt the cloth between his fingers and found that it was made up of Acromantula Silk, the costliest cloth you could find in Britain. It was beautiful.

"Thanks Nev." He said. Neville nodded his head and plopped down on Harry's bed.

"When will the next training session be Harry?" He asked.

"No idea, though sir will probably send the message through Zelda." Harry also sat down at the bed.

"Will Daphne be coming?" Neville asked. Harry looked at him as if he was stupid. "You know her Nev, she'll raise the whole house on her head if he doesn't invite her." He said and smiled fondly.

"Yeah, even _Sir,_ is afraid of her. Can you imagine that? And people call him the strongest wizard of all times?" He said with a sigh.

Just then a blindingly white light filled the room, Neville and Harry averted their eyes. Suddenly the light dimmed and left behind a beautiful white bird. Zelda, his mentor's White Phoenix familiar.

The bird had blinding, spotless white plumage. It's eyes were defined by deep black color and the irises itself were golden in color just like his mentor's. The bird had black tipped tails and feathers. It was one of the most rarest birds ion the wizarding world, just after Midnight Moon Phoenixes. During the course of history no-one, _no-one_ had ever had Midnight Moon Phoenix as a familiar. Only a few people had seen them, and by god it was once in a lifetime experience.

"What message do you have, Zelda?" Harry asked as he stroked the phoenixes' beak.

"She trilled happily and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. She then flew and sat on Neville's shoulder as Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry (Apprentice),_

 _Our next training session will be day after tomorrow at the same place, same time. Bring Neville and Daphne with you. (God knows that girl'll kill me if I don't invite her *sigh*) _

_Your Mentor_

"Aha! Our nest date is on the same place, same time day after tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Daphne." Harry said satisfied.

"Run along now, Neville." He said while making a shooing motion with his hands.

Neville stared sat his almost-brother with an incredulous expression as he made his way to his now twice abandoned desk and began reading nonchalantly.

His right eye twitched in irritation and he shook his head in exasperation. He turned, closed the door and walked back to his mother to plead her to take him home so that he could prepare for the training session.

 **So, this is the 2nd Chapter of Destiny's Child. Please review guys. Do you like it, do you not? Do you guys need anything specific? AND,**

 **Who should I pair Neville with?**

 **Neville/ Luna Lovegood**

 **Neville/ Susan Bones**

 **Neville/ Tracey Davies**

 **Neville/ Parvati/ Padma Patil**

 **Please tell me guys and do you want Good-Draco or bad-Draco?**


	3. Who is Harry?

**Summary : What will happen when Magic herself blesses Harry Potter and guides him to his Destiny? *Drum Rolls* Here's presenting 'Destiny's Child'! Ignored Harry Potter for his brother Liam Potter! Good James and Lily but Neglecting. Super! Powerful! Awesome! Elemental! Harry.**

 **Dumbledore/Weasleys (mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly)/Hermione bashing (quite a lot in later chapters if I may add)**

 **Disclaimer: All the Characters given below except for Liam belongs to J. . I own nothing though like every other HP fan I wish I did!**

 **Thanks to HeartsGlow, I was able to identify a major mistake from the last chapter.**

 **The final and correct ages of the characters are as follows:**

 **Harry ( & Liam), Daphne, Neville, Seamus, Ickle Ronnie, Hermione – 11 years olds**

 **Ginny – 10 years old**

 **Astoria (Daphne's sis) and Sara (Neville's younger sister) – 9 years old**

 **Lyra Rose Potter, (Harry's little sister) – 9 years old**

 **Rest all the characters have their ages in relation to this. For e.g.: Harry is 11, so according to that if Lily gave birth to him when she was 21, right now in the fic she is 21+11=32 years old.**

 **CHAPTER 3 – WHO IS HARRY?**

Harry Potter was an enigma in himself.

He was probably the most talented and powerful wizard of his age. Of course no-one noticed this teeny-weeny bit of fact. In fact to tell the truth Harry wasn't even sure if his parents knew he existed. No, they didn't abuse him, hit him or treat him unfairly but again how could they do all this? They had already, years ago forgotten that they had another son, that their daughter, Lyra had another brother.

Lily over years forgot that once she had a back-haired son whom she adored absolutely.

James forgot that he once used to conjure colorful bubbles for his green-eyed son.

Liam slowly forgot that he had a second half to himself.

But

Lyra did.

She knew that she had a brother and that he was the one whom she loved the most in the family, even more than her parents or Liam or anyone else.

She was big enough to know that Harry wasn't ignored, he was forgotten.

She knew the difference between the two.

What she also knew was that it wasn't only her parent's fault that they forgot all about Harry. She knew that as long as she remembered Harry had also never made an effort to remind his family of his presence. He was always lost in his world. He rarely came out of his room. Not even to eat food which was explained by the fact that he had an insanely overprotective personal house-elf named Twinkle.

Lyra knew that even though Harry didn't hate or despise his family, he certainly held a specific amount of resentment towards them. He resented them for loving Liam but forgetting about him. He resented them for being so carefree in the world where he was being plagued by the urge to show that he was stronger than his brother.

Lyra slowly tiptoed across the Potter Manor at 8 in the morning to her Brother Harry's room. She was sure that he would be awake by now. Technically only Lyra, Harry and occasionally Lily were the people who would wake up before 8.

Harry because it was his habit since he was 5.

Lyra, because she just wasn't sleepy during the mornings.

Lily because sometimes she had to go to St. Mungo's where she worked as a Healer for important and emergency cases.

Harry's room was located at the 3rd floor in the Potter Manor. It was hidden from view and pretty hard to notice at one glance unless you were specifically looking for it. Lyra reached the last bedroom in the hallway of the 3rd floor and knocked slightly at the door and waited. Half a minute later the door opened and her big brother looked at her and smiled. His arms blocked the door as he stood in between the gap of the door and the wall.

She smiled back at him and rushed into the room as he raised his arms to let her in. She sighed contentedly as she moved her gaze across the room.

She was in love with her brother's room.

It was perfectly clean and nothing was out of place. The large bookshelf which covered two walls of his bedroom had hundreds of books devoid of dust. A free wall was full of photo frames.

There were photos of Harry, Neville, Daphne and his mentor during training session. Some were of the trio doing ridiculous things. The middle part of the photo frames had pictures of Lyra with Harry and the trio. A lone photo on the middle of the wall was full of dust. Lyra sighed as she looked at the particular frame.

It was the only picture of Harry with his whole family. It had a much younger Lily with a younger James and one year old Liam and Harry in their arms. It depicted a perfect family; it depicted possibilities of what could have been but never happened.

She turned her expectant gaze to her brother. He looked at her and sighed. He snapped his finger and soon Twinkle came in front of them.

After he told her to bring her signature dish which was Lyra's favorite, Harry turned to his sister who was now running her hands over the enormous amount of books on the shelf.

"Lyra!" A feminine voice rang through the house. Lyra sighed and turned to her brother. He hugged her firmly and kissed her forehead.

"Go up brat; tell me later what you guys did." He said and winked at her.

She giggled. Anybody else would have been furious with the use of word 'brat', but only she knew that Harry wasn't the one to show affection openly like everyone else in the family. Only people close to him could identify the ingeniously disguised love in those words.

Today the Potters were going for shopping to Diagon Alley as Liam was attending Hogwarts soon. She was excited. She had pleaded Harry to come with them but he had already brought his materials long ago. If she knew him right then 'long ago' meant at the least 4-5 years ago.

She skipped down the stairs to the dining room where she found her 'perfect' family eating food. She couldn't help but smile when she pictured Harry with them.

 **An hour later the Potters were already at Flourish and Blotts reading and purchasing books.**

 **I'm really sorry guys. Really, really sorry. I am not dead. It's just I had my weekly tests so I had to concentrate on studies due to parents pressure. I neither mean to ignore this story nor am I ending it in anyway so here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it's little small but that's all I can submit right now. My 2 week vacations are starting from tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to update more often and soon.**

 **And I've decided who to pair Neville with. I've also decided on what type of Draco I want on my story. But I'm not going to spill the beans, am I? Nah.**

 ***wink* *wink* You'll just have to wait for the later chapters. Again I'm sorry for late update.**

 **Please Review. Criticisms are welcomed after all they help me improve. *wink***


	4. Switzerland and a Day Out!

**Summary :** **What will happen when Magic herself blesses Harry Potter and guides him to his Destiny? *Drum Rolls* Here's presenting 'Destiny's Child'! Ignored Harry Potter for his brother Liam Potter! Good James and Lily but Neglecting. Super! Powerful! Awesome! Elemental! Harry.**

 **Dumbledore/Weasleys (mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly)/Hermione bashing (quite a lot in later chapters if I may add)**

 **Disclaimer:** **All the Characters given below except for Liam belongs to J. . I own nothing though like every other HP fan I wish I did!**

 **Thank you Guys, for reviewing so much. I was delighted so much to open my account and find that it was full of new reviews and favorites and followers. It made my Day. Believe it or not I showed all of it to my Dad and he was so proud of me.**

 **Besides, I'm getting a new mobile on 12** **th** **November. *laughs maniacally***

 **I was in such a good mood that I decided to spread it all to you and so here's the 4** **th** **chapter. Hope that makes up for the gap I left in updating the 3 chapter.**

 **AGAIN,** _ **A LOT OF THANKS**_ **TO MY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE DO** _ **KEEP REVIEWING.**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **Ch: 4 Switzerland and a Day Out!**

Harry waited until everyone was out of the house to shop. He then started his daily routine and ran around the manor once. Then he proceeded to lift some minor weights and warm up. He then did some crunches, stretches and push-ups. After about one and a half hour of exercising he went into his lavish bathroom to take a well-deserved bath.

This had been Harry's daily routine for the last five years. He would get up at 5am, do the day's work and then off to bed at 10pm. He did a quite _tempus_ and found that the time was 11:35. That meant that he still had twenty-five minutes before going to his daily training with Master. He ate his breakfast of Cheese sandwiches, a glass of milk and an apple prepared for his especially by Twinkle.

That was the type of diet recommended to Harry, Neville and Daphne by Master.

He then changed from his expensive silk robe to an old muggle dress, with blue jeans, a white shirt and a black hooded jacket saying 'I'm Magic's Son' with a picture of Ralph Fiennes* on the top.

He then glamoured himself to look like a random muggle and apparated away.

He appeared again in Switzerland. Unfortunately for him there was a humungous blizzard going on. As the first onslaught of wind hit him he fell back meters away.

'Holy shit! How the hell are we going to practice in this weather?' He thought as he struggled to hold himself upright. But he didn't dare apparate away.

'Maybe this is one of Master's tests.' He thought mostly to reassure himself that he was in the correct location. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and started walking in a random direction.

Nothing was visible, there was only snow everywhere. Even the ground and sky were white. Not a single soul, heck not even a single _in-animate_ object was visible till distances.

After what felt like hours of walking though it were hardly fifteen minutes, a hand from nowhere grabbed him. Harry struggled against the strong grip of the kidnapper and tried to pry him off. He even tried to burn him by doing wandless magic but much to Harry's shock, the person waved the fire and apparated them away. The only evidence of their presence, their footprints, was soon disguised by the still strongly blowing blizzard.

 _I'M A LINE BREAK, PLEASE DON'T MIND ME.*-* I'M A LINE BREAK, PLEASE DON'T MIND ME._

Lyra was bored.

Well, that would be the understatement. She was super-bored. How she wished she were with Harry, drinking the world's best hot chocolate made by him and reading some random children's novel like _Beedle the Bard_ or _Babbity Rabbitty_.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the day.

Suddenly she was being compressed from all the sides. She cried out in pain as someone stepped on her tiny feet. She clutched her father's arms tightly as he firmly took hold of her and picked up in his arms.

They had entered Flourish and Blotts and the place was practically bursting from the amount of people it was currently holding. Even though it was August it was sweltering in there.

James and Lily cast slight cooling charms on them as Lyra sighed in relief. She saw Mr. Flourish hurrying here and there trying to maintain order. Her father raised his wand and a loud bang echoed in the room before silence ensued.

"Please maintain order, people. Children will get hurt if this goes on." He said in a slow authoritative voice that he generally kept for using during his professional Auror businesses. Mr. Flourish nodded his thanks to James and then continued with his work.

"Lyra go around, pickup any book you want. But don't go too far away. Stay near us. Okay?" He asked and kissed her forehead when she nodded her yes. She ran towards the children's section. After an hour she had decided to buy a big picture book on Merlin and Arthur.

After Flourish and Blotts they separated. Lyra and Lily proceeded to Madam Malkins while James and Liam went to Ollivander's to get his wand.

"Welcome Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter." A voice from nowhere said. James chuckled quietly as he saw Liam's head whipping left and right in search of the person.

"Dad?" He questioned. "Welcome to Ollivander's Mr. and Mr. Potter" A very frail, white haired old man said. Liam stumbled back in shock and James burst out laughing.

"Dad, this isn't funny." Liam said indignantly and he tried to wipe away the dust from his robes.

"Let's choose your wand shall we, Mr. Potter?" He asked and Liam suddenly got very nervous. He shuffled ahead. James put a hand on his shoulder to push him forward.

 _I'M A LINE BREAK, PLEASE DON'T MIND ME.*-* I'M A LINE BREAK, PLEASE DON'T MIND ME._

Harry thrashed and struggled to get himself away from the vice like grip of the unknown kidnapper. He tried to scratch and bite but all in vain. He didn't know where the person apparated had them.

All of a sudden he was on the floor. He looked up expecting to see the face of his kidnapper but instead was greeted by the sight of a thin piece of wood pointing at him. His kidnapper, he noticed was wearing a black robe and a silver mask covered his face. 'He could be a Death Eater who still loyally follows Voldemort for God's sake.' His frantic mind said to him. 'Shut up mind.' He said to…. _himself?_

How much of a stupid could he be? He had forgotten his wand at Potter Manor because he was confident that there would be no use for it.

He had just had breakfast so he was fairly high on energy. He tried to apparate.

' _Observation-_ I can't apparate.

 _Conclusion-_ There is anti-apparition wards in this place.' He thought.

He was weaponless, in captive, with a stranger, with a wand pointing at his face.

He gulped.

He was so dead. His Master would be so disappointed. He had been so careless. He would never live it down, that is if he got out alive from this situation.

He glanced up just in time to see his attacker pull down his hood.

He could do nothing but stare in disbelief at the revealed face.

 **OOPS! A Little bit of Cliffhanger, which I have never done before.**

 **So, How was the Chapter? Who is the kidnapper? How will Harry save himself? Is it someone Harry's trust? What will be Liam's wand?**

 **Like it, dislike it? Please do tell and Review guys.**

 ***= Ralph Fiennes AKA _?_**

 **Guess it guys. Harry wearing a hoodie with the picture of his arch-nemesis on it. HAHA**

 **I'm still contemplating who should be Harry's mentor, though it will be quite a time before I reveal his identity. Do you remember the navy blue gowned, sky-blur eyed lady from the first chapter? Well Harry's mentor is someone related to her.**

 **As usual, PLEASE review and constructive criticisms are welcomed.**


End file.
